


All Mine...

by ArthurCures



Series: Haikyuu!! Yandere Club! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yandere, Yandere Tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurCures/pseuds/ArthurCures
Summary: "You're kind of weird and boring , you know that Ushijima-san"Ushijima stares at his classmate, Yamada, taking in his statement."I've never thought of myself as strange. What makes you think so?"
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! Yandere Club! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109351
Kudos: 40





	All Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out writing some haikyuu aus. First up is Yandere Au with Yandere Tendou!
> 
> Edit: fixed so many spelling errors, cause I was tired from work all day. This is what happens when you decide to upload a fic at 3am from your tiny phone typed out with thick boy fingers. Incidentally I'm also editing this at 3am and very tired.

"You're kind of weird and boring, you know that Ushijima-san"

Ushijima stares at his classmate, Yamada, taking in his statement.

"I've never thought of myself as strange. What makes you think so?"

His classmate looks him over and replies, "Well to start, off the way you dont understand normal things besides volleyball. You're quiet and intimidating. I can see why only your teammates hang out with you."

Ushijima stays silent and stares at Yamada. Yamada shifts uncomfortably and states as he walks away, "Well goodbye, Ushijima-san. Have a good day."

Ushijima thinks over what Yamada-san commented on him. He doesn't think he's that strange. Tendou had called him a monster before but that was said as a compliment.

Maybe he should ask Tendou about it.

* * *

Ushijima walks back to his dorm and opens the door to find Tendou dancing to a song he's singing. Tendou stops dancing when he sees Ushijima, smiles, and lets out a loud greeting.

"HELLO MIRACLE BOI! How's it going?"

Ushijima walks in and faces Tendou. Tendou senses a mood change, puts on a serious face, and asks, "Everything okay, Wakatoshi-kun?" 

"Satori, am I weird and boring?" Ushijima asks staring down Tendou to gauge his reaction.

Tendou's eyes go wide then squint as his face goes red. "Why would you ask that Wakatoshi-kun, you're plenty of fun. Totally not boring!"

Ushijima nods and asks, "Does that mean I'm still weird?"

Tendou lets out a sigh and calms down. "Only weird people arent boring Wakatoshi-kun. I'm weird, do you think I'm boring?"

Ushijima shakes his head and grabs Tendou's hands. "You are a very fun person, Satori. I enjoy the time I spend with you."

Tendou blushes and responds, "See, you're good. So...want to read the new issue of shonen jump?"

Ushijima nods and lets go of Tendou's hands, "I'd like that."

Tendou sits on Ushijima's bed and pulls out his issue of Shonen Jump. He pauses and asks, "Who told you, you were weird and boring?"

Ushijima sits next to Tendou, leans his head on Tendou's shoulder to look at the issue and answers, "Yamada-san from my class commented it before we left class for the day." 

Tendou opens the issue to the first manga chapter, making sure Ushijima can see it to. "Hmm..."

* * *

_'Today has been really weird.'_ Yamada thinks.

He walks down the school halls. He keeps glancing over his shoulder. He feels like he's being watched. 

_'You're just being paranoid.'_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

After school, Yamada decides to leave campus to go to a near by sweets shop. As he leaves campus he sees a shadow around the corner and stops. 

_'Is someone following me?'_

He slowly approaches the corner. 

_'I want to know if someone is there but this seems like a bad idea.'_

He reaches the corners and looks. 

The street is empty. 

_'Wow, I'm really freaking myself out.'_

He continues on his way, passing a park on the way. He hears the bushes moving but thinks nothing of it. He glances over and sees red eyes looking back at him.

He screams and falls on his ass. He looks back up to the bushes and sees no one. 

"What the hell?! I just saw something looking at me!" 

He gets back up and runs to the sweets shop. He rushes into the shop, panting and looks up to see everyone looking at him.

He clears his throat and fixes his appearance. He picks his sweets and leaves.

_'I'm freaking myself out for nothing. I gotta stop watching horror movies before bed. It's making me paranoid.'_

He passes by the park again, alert to see if anyone's there. In the end he doesnt see anyone.

He feels better now. Safe.

Step. Step. Step.

 _'Wait! Are those another pair of footsteps?'_ He keeps walking while listening to his surroundings. 

_'Someone is walking behind me, but no one was around me earlier.'_

Yamada panics , _'If I run now I should be able to get away.'_

He holds on to his sweetbox tight and runs.

He's panting, running as fast as he can. He hears it. Someone is running behind him. He's being chased! 

He sees the campus up ahead and feels relieved. 

' _I'll make it!'_

He trips and falls, landing on his side. He looks back panicked only to see no one around. 

"I'm going crazy." He says as he gets back up and walks towards the corner before the campus. 

When he turns, he's looking right into red eyes belonging to a tall figure. He freezes in fear.

"What's got you going so crazy, Yamada? You look like you ran into a monster." The red eyed figure says.

Yamada gets a better look and realizes it's Ushijima's roommate, Tendou. 

He's still panting hard from the shock but manages to blurt out. "I thought someone was chasing me."

Tendou smiles eerily, "No one out here but me."

Yamada chuckles nervously through his ragged breathing. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Tendou reaches his large hangs out, making Yamada flinch, and places them on Yamada's shoulders. "Stay calm Yamada-kun. You wouldnt want anyone to think you're being weird. You're already boring as is."

Yamada stares at Tendou, mouth a gap. Tendou lets out a terrifying smile, lowers his hands, and walks away.

Yamada finally takes a deep breathe and looks around again.

Tendou is gone...and so is his sweet box.

* * *

The door to Ushijima's dorm gets thrown open, startling Ushijima. "Hey there Wakatoshi-kun! I got you some sweets!" 

Ushijima looks at Tendou's hands to see a sweetbox being held out to him. 

Ushijima smiles, "Thank you Satori, that is very kind of you." 

Tendou smiles, "Let me wash my hands and then we can feed them to each other."

Ushijimas looks over at Tendou, confused, " Why would we need to feed them to each other. I know how to eat with my hands, Satori."

Tendou laughs, "Its not that I don't think you can feed yourself. I wanna feed you because you're my best friend. This is something best friends can do."

Ushijima looks fondly at Tendou. "If thats something best friends do, I'll be happy to feed you."

Tendou gives Ushijima a big smile before going to wash up.

Ushijima is happy to have a bestfriend to do these things with. 

* * *

Ushijima attends class as usual, doing his best to follow along with the lesson. He can only get so far with his sports recommendations after all. All seems normal until he noices his classmate, Yamada, showing unusual behavior.

Yamada seems figidey and spooked by his surroundings. Ushijima decides to check on his classmate to see if he's in need of help. He reaches for Yamada's shoulder to alert him of his presence. 

Yamada flinches, gasps, and turns to look back over at Ushijima. He looks scared and proceeds to regain his calm. 

"Yamada-san, are you doing ok?" Ushijima asks concerned for his classmate. 

Yamada stares at Ushijima and seems to shake himself out of his silence. "Uh yeah...Ushijima-san...Everythings fine just a little out of it."

Ushijima accepts his anwser and replies, "I hope you feel better soon. Wouldn't want one of my peers to be unwell. Anything I can do to help?"

Yamada smiles nervously, "No Ushijima-san, I dont need any help. Actually talking to you helped a bit. Thanks, Ushij-..." Yamada stops speaking making a terrified face and quickly adds.

"I have to go!" Yamada frantically rushes out of the room. 

Ushijima stares after him wondering why Yamadawas suddenly scared away.

"Wakatoshi-kun!" A voice shouts from behind him. 

Ushijima turns to see a familar red head. 

"Hello, Satori, are you herr to accompany me while I retrieve some lunch?" Ushijima asks.

"Of course, Wakatoshi-kun! Lunch isn't fun without you!" Tendou cheerfully announces.

Ushijima smiles and walks side by side to the lunch room with Tendou. Tendou skipping along and excitedly recalling a manga he read recently as they went. 

* * *

Red!

Yamada flinches at the sight, then looks again to see it was only a poster.

Red!

Yamada flinches and looks. He passed a girl holding a red backpack as he was walking. 

Red!

Yamada nearly screams. He walked by a store window that showcased a mannequin with a red wig. 

Red!

Yamada tries to hold back his flinch. His mother is wearing her favorite red apron as she cooks dinner.

Red!

The color of the monster waiting for him to lets his guard down.

Red!

The flags flashing in his head. Yamada sits on his bed. 

_'I need to stop this. I need to get away.'_

Yamada transfers schools the next day.

* * *

Ushijimas sits on his bed in his dorm room. He's going over the new information he aquired today. Yamada suddenly transferred schools. Thats a strange thing to do in your third year.

While lost in thought his dorm room door files open. Tendou excitedly dances his way into the room, smiling when he makes eye contact. "Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou yells as he launches himself at Ushijima.

Ushijima catches him but still ends up on his back with Tendou above him. They stare at each other for a bit examing each other. Ushijima staring at Tendou's gleeful face, as Tendou stares at Ushijimas handsome face. 

Tendou chuckles and sits up without getting off Ushijima. Ushijima gets up as well, setting Tendou on his lap. 

Ushijima has started to get used to Tendou's displays of affection. Tendou leans his chin onto Ushijima's shoulder and asks, "Has annyone recently called you weird or boring, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Ushijima takes a bit to anwser, distracted by Tendou's warm breath on his neck. "No one has said anything of the sort since Yamada."

Tendou shifts leaning his face closer to Ushijima's. Ushijima can feel the warm of his breathe near his ear. 

"Good." Tendou says then leans back to look at Ushijima's face. Tendou tenderly holds Ushijima's face and says, " Let me know if anyone ever makes a comment like that again. I don't like when others mock people I love."

Ushijima leans into Tendou's hand and says, " Ok, I will. Thank you for being a loving friend, Satori."

Tendou shifts a bit. "Not like that."

Ushijima stares into Tendou's eyes confused. "Not like what?"

Tendou smiles and leans closer to Ushijima's face.

"My love for you. Its not a friendas love. I love you, Waka. I want you to be mine. Would you be mine?"

Ushijima hands grip Tendou's waist and pulls him closer.

"I'd like that, Satori." Ushijima pulls Tendou to him and kisses him, loving the warmth it brings him. 

Tendou breaks the kiss and hugs Ushijima, burying his face in Ushijima's neck.

"...All mine..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Let me know if you'd like to read more Yandere Tendou.  
> Will be working on other Haikyuu Yanderes soon.


End file.
